


Camp Campbell but with Black Cats and Pointy Hats

by Moon_In_The_Stars



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Attempted Murder, Awkward Crush, Bullying, Campbell is an ass, Child Neglect, David makes the best dad, Death Eaters, Denial of Feelings, Duelling, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, First Crush, Fluff, Good Death Eaters, Gwen is best mom, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Knives, M/M, Max's parents kinda suck, Monsters, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Obviosly, Past Character Death, Poison, Protectiveness, School Dances, Spells & Enchantments, dadvid, might be sad for a bit, oh yeah and-, overall pretty chill, sweet sweet Dadvid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_In_The_Stars/pseuds/Moon_In_The_Stars
Summary: “Are you excited, Max? We’re getting, not one, not three, but two new students today!”“Oh yeah, I’m just sooooo excited to have more pain in the arse students running around the fucking school. If either are in my house, I’ll Avada Kedavra you AND the entire school.”“Mr. Mars! Watch that mouth of yours, if not, I’ll be forced to deduced points from your house, and you know I hate taking points away.”“Suck my dick, David.” Max spat, glaring as he insulted the teacher.“That’s it, one point off due to your foul mouth. Also, you know the rules, call me Professor Elm.”“You’re right, Professor, I’m sorry…”“Awe, it’s ok, Max, as long as you’re sorry. 10 points to-”“Sorry, you’re such a fucking pussy.”“MAX!”No one asked for this but here it is anyway, enjoy. Enjoy the magical world of Harry Potter with Maxwell Mars, a Slytherin who's pureblooded, Slytherin family is accused of being Death Eaters, Neil Faunus, a halfblood from America who just wants to learn, and Nicolette Jones, a Muggleborn who has never been more excited to go to school before.(This is post-book Hogwarts, Harry and company are already adults and this is set in 2018)





	1. Welcome to Hogwarts!

**Author's Note:**

> I looked up Camp Camp Harry Potter Au and found only a few things. I decided to take matters into my own hands and made my own. I can not guaranty this will be any good, but I can guaranty I'll try my best

“Are you excited, Max? We’re getting, not one, not three, but two new students today!” Max looked up at the adult next to him, as though expecting him to be acting as excited as he sounded. They were standing outside the gates of a massive castle, the adult eagerly watching the sky while Max looked forward, seemingly bored to be there.

“Oh yeah, I’m just sooooo excited to have more pain in the arse students running around the fucking school. If either are in my house, I’ll Avada Kedavra you AND the entire school.” The older of the two gasped overdramatically and pointed a scolding finger at the student.

“Mr. Mars! Watch that mouth of yours, if not, I’ll be forced to deduced points from your house, and you know I hate taking points away.” 

“Suck my dick, David.” Max spat, glaring as he insulted the teacher.

“That’s it, one point off due to your foul mouth. Also, you know the rules, call me Professor Elm.” With a mischievous grin, Max put on an innocent face.

“You’re right, Professor, I’m sorry…” David bent down and pat the boy’s fluffy hair softly.

“Awe, it’s ok, Max, as long as you’re sorry. 10 points to-”

“Sorry, you’re such a fucking pussy.” 

“MAX!” Before David could continue his rant, slight screaming could be heard in the distance. Looking up, David spotted a skeletal, winged horse flying towards them. There was an old man sitting in the front, a girl cheering as the horse dove down, and a screaming boy hanging on the end of its tail. David gasps loudly, completely turning away from Max, forgetting the whole discussion, and pointed at the creature.

“They’re here!” He ran towards the winged monster as it approached. “WELCOME TO HO- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH” His greeting being interrupted when the creature ran into David, knocking him to the ground violently.

“Kids are here.” The old man on the front of the horse pointed behind him at the kids. David got up rubbing his head, backing away from the horse with caution.

“Th-thank you, Quartermaster.” QM hopped off the horse with ease, pointing his wand at the kids, mumbling a chant, and they began to float off the creatures. While the girl whined when she was pulled off the creature, the boy almost cried in deight to finally be on the ground. When both kids were on the ground safely, QuarterMaster grabbed the monster’s reigns.

“I’m takin’ my break, start’d gettin’ tired makin’ sure the kids didn’ die. Be back by noon.” The QM walked off into the woods with the creature, leaving the Teacher and students by the gates. David looked down at the green haired girl who was wearing what seemed to be a tattered, patched up cloak, but seemed to be brand new at the same time.

“Well, hello, little lady! You must be Nikki Jones, my name is David Elm, you’re new profess-” When David put his hand out to shake the girl’s hand, she instantly bit down onto it. He began screaming, attempting to shake her off with no avail.

“Uhm… excuse me?” The boy piped up from behind the girl. Everyone, including Nikki, froze and looked at him. “What was that?” He gestured in the direction that the QM headed off to. Before David could answer, Nikki released herself from David’s hand.

“A creature, obviously, aren’t you from a wizarding family?” she asked.

“Yeah, but I don’t know EVERYTHING about magic, that’s kinda why we’re at school, Nik.” The boy responded.

“Well, I’ll be glad to tell you that what you were riding was a creature called a Thestral. It’s a skeletal horse with bat-like wings. They’re invisible to some, and visible to others, it all depends.”

“Depends on wh-” the boy began before being cut of by David.

“While deemed dangerous by the Ministry, Thestrals can in fact be tamed, and prove to be kind, gentle creatures-”

“Holy shit, David, you’re gonna bore them to death before their classes even start.” Max threw a pebble at the Teacher, who gave him a disapproving look before turning his attention to the last kid.

“That makes you Neil Faunus, right? Well, welcome to your new school! I’m David Elm, or Professor Elm, and I’ll be your transfiguration teacher! I also do herbology classes.  I hope you enjoy it here as much as I did when I was a student!” After David finished, Nikki immediately shot her hand up.

“Questions already? What is it, Nikki?” 

“What school is this again?” David blinked at her.

“Um, what?” 

“Her mom tried to take us to a different school before this and it had some fancy  _ french _ name and when we transferred here, their accent was so thick we had no idea where we were sent off to. We just kinda followed along with them.” Neil explained.

“Must be those bastards from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. The fact that you survived almost a year with those fuckers is a surprise, honestly.” Max commented while he began to play with the ends of his sleeves, pulling out a needle and thread, and began to sew the front of his cloak together to look like a hoodie.

“Max! What did we say about A) swearing B) insulting other schools and C) sewing your cloak together? For doing three out of five thing that specifically you are not supposed to do, three points from-” 

“Suck my dick, David, now are you going to answer their question or not?” 

“Professor Elm,” He corrected before turning to the new students, “You are at the greatest school out off all wizarding schools in the world! Welcome to Hogwarts!” 

 


	2. The Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the new kids to get sorted, after some friendly banter, Max arguing with everyone, Daniel being a fuck, also mAx hAs eMoTi0nS

“Hog...warts?” Neil repeated slowly. David nodded his head in delight, as though it was the most creative name ever.

“ARE THERE WARTY HOGS THERE!?” Nikki gasped excitedly.

“Yeah, if you count Minerva.” Max replied nonchalantly.

“Ma-”

“Yeah, yeah, I know David. ‘You shouldn’t say that about your teachers blah blah blah’. Now, if you don’t mind, can we get the fuck back to the school? I wanna get breakfast before classes start.” Max finished sewing his cloak into a hoodie and gestured to the gates of the castle. Before giving Max another lecture on swearing, David decided against it, knowing that they’d be there all day if they went back and forth.

“Max, call me Professor Elm… please.” David added the please, as though it would make any difference. David looked back at Max, pulling out his wand, “Also…” He pointed his wand at the black robes and the threads Max had added began to magically unweave themselves, much to Max’s annoyance. “Please follow the dress code. Well, C’mon students! Let’s go check out the school!” The teacher practically leapt through the gates, with the students following behind him, Nikki dragging both boys with her.

“Normally, first years would go with Hagrid, our Gamekeeper and teacher in Care for Magical Creatures, across the river, but since you didn’t have the luxury of being here on your first year, you get to ride these chariots that are being pulled by Thestrals like the one you rode earlier. It’s funny, really, when students see the chariots move for the first time, since most students can’t see Thestrals...” As David began to go on about Thestrals, Max sat in the chariot. Glancing up, he noticed the two new kids glancing between him and their extremely excitable teacher. Rolling his eyes at David, Max gestured the two kids to sit with him. Neil climbed up first, with Nikki sprinting up the latter, nearly slipping if Max hadn’t grabbed her wrist in time and pulled her up.

“Thanks, stranger!” Nikki gave him a toothy grin.

“Name’s Max,” he held out his hand for Neil and cautiously lowered his hand to shake Nikki’s, who, to Max’s relief, eagerly took her hand in his. Now that they were closer, Max noticed her eyes were a bright pink and her hair was a light shade of teal, which he thought was just the light tricking his eye. “Are your eyes and hair, naturally that colour?”

“Yup! Pretty cool right?” She brought her hands to her hips, having a prideful expression on her face. Max considered this for a moment before answering.

“Yeah, I guess it is pretty cool. I like it, looks nice.” Max turned to Neil, who was softly nudging him to get his attention, missing a slight blush that came across Nikki’s face. “‘Sup?”

“What’s his deal?” Neil pointed at David, who was currently ranting about his first time seeing a Thestral.

“Just an extremely gullible pushover who thinks this shit hole of a school is the greatest, most Hufflepuffs think that to be honest.” Max began to mess with his sleeves again.

“What are Hufflepuffs?”

“Are they another monster like Thestrals!?” Nikki asked excitedly.

“Nah, they’re one of the four houses that you get sorted into, depending on your personality, morals, ideals, beliefs, and shit like that.”

“What are they called?” both new kids asked in unison.

“Well, I’m glad you asked!” David suddenly spun around and eagerly began to explain the houses. “There’s Gryffindor, the house of the brave, bold, daring, and chivalrous, Slytherin, house of ambitious, cunning, resourceful leaders, Ravenclaw, home of the most intelligent, witty, creative, and wise, and Hufflepuffs, the hardworking, patient, and most loyal of the houses. Each represented by their own emblems, colours, and artifacts! My house, Hufflepuff, is represented by a badger, the colours black and yellow, and our artifact is Helga Hufflepuff’s cup! Gryffindor-”

“Gryffindors are brave, Ravenclaws are smart, Hufflepuffs are team players, and Slytherins are ambitious. The brave lions, smart falcons, friendly badgers, and ambitious snakes. Also,, throughout the year you get points for being a kiss arse and whatever house has the most points in the end wins. You can also lose your house points. That’s it.” Max cut in when he noticed Neil and Nikki were beginning to get overwhelmed with all the information. “You’ll figure out the rest when you get there.”

“I’ve heard of Slytherins before, the infamous Tom Riddle, or He-who-shall-not-be-named, was a descendant of Slytherin, right? I read that Slytherin produced the most Death Eaters than any house in Hogwarts, they also tend to believe muggleborns don’t deserve to be taught at Hogwarts.” Neil noticed Max began to anxiously mess with the end of his sleeves.

“Yeah, Salazar Slytherin hated mud- er, muggleborns…” Max clarified.

“Some of the most infamous Slytherin families are the Malfoys, Lestranges, Slughorns, Gaunts, Blacks, and Mars. Apparently they were all accused of being Death Eaters, heard the Mars were accused of murdering numerous no-majes, or muggles, during the second wizarding war and have grown their children the same way.” Max was gritting his teeth now, clearly annoyed. Nikki noticed before Neil did.

“Uh, Max, ya alright, bud?”

“I’m fine, just wanted Neil to know, not all Slytherins are evil and like to murder people, some are just dicks, there’s a fucking difference.” Max hissed at Neil.

“Thank you for the explanation, Max! Although the swearing was unnecessary, I’ll give you five points for the help!” The chariot suddenly began moving forward, David hopping on just in time. “We’ll arrive at Hogwarts in a couple of minutes, hope you’re prepared for the best school years of your life!”

“Says the guy who’s probably banging the potions teacher in the chambers.” Max mocked, David instantly turning a deep shade of red.

“Max! That is not appropriate!”

“It’s probably true, you and Daniel are always flirting with each other during class.”

“Professor Lynch and I… are very close, that’s all. Now please refrain from swearing, we’re almost at the castle.” When David turned away, still blushing, Nikki leaned in close next to Max.

“Are they actually banging each other?”

“David clearly likes him and Daniel flirts back, but I don’t trust Daniel at all. Something about him is off to me. I think he’s a fucking cult leader.”

“How do you know that?” Neil whispered when David heard Daniel’s name very faintly.

“He speak Latin fluently, he worships a Zeemȕg god or something like that, calls us impure, and claims David is so pure that he’s a gift from Zeemȕg himself. But that isn’t enough to prove anything yet.”

"Hey, do any of you want to hear a little song I wrote to pass the time?" David pulled out an old guitar, literally out of thin air. Max turned his head so fast, there was a small snap from his neck.

"Absolutely fucking not."

* * *

 

“And this is the mess hall! Were we make announcements, serve meals, and host school dances! This is also where we host our Sorting Ceremony, where you are sorted in one of four house by wearing the Sorting Hat.” They were outside the doors of the Mess Hall, according to David, all students were in the hall to witness the Sorting Ceremony. “My fellow teacher, and best friend, Professor Dawnkeep, or Gwen Dawnkeep, is currently in there rallying the students as we speak.”

“Guys, be prepared for an actual shit hole.” Max whispered to the two kids next to him. Max tensed as Daniel pushed the doors of the Hall open.

“GOOOOOD MORNING GWEN!” 

“MOTHERFUCKER!”  Almost instinctively, Max put an arm out, keeping Neil behind him and grabbing Nikki’s wrist before she could run straight into the hall as a chandelier fell from the ceiling on top of David. Before the chandelier could crush him, a voice from the inside of the hall screamed a charm and it floated back up before it could harm David. A poltergeist flew past Nikki, cackling as he wrecked the halls when he flew by.

“PEEVES! YOU LITTLE SHIT, YOU ALMOST KILLED THE NEW KIDS!” A woman, possibly in her mid twenties, screeched from inside. 

“What the heck happened in here, Gwen?” David lead the kids in, wand in hand if Peeves appeared again.

“Peeves thought it’d be a great idea to attempt to murder the new kids on their first day, and everyone knows not a single fucking person in this school can control him, except the Baron, but he doesn’t like us anyway.”

“Well, we better hurry up with the Ceremony, classes start in an hour and someone needs to give the kids a tour!” 

“Shit, that’s right, hold on, I’ll get the hat.” Gwen walked past them to the headmaster’s office. 

“Alright, students, just wait a little bit and you be sorted into your new houses!” As minutes passed, several students began to notice the new kids had finally entered the hall.

“So, Max, you’ve been here since year one, who are any of the students we need to know?” Neil asked looking slightly uncomfortable due to all the states.

“There’s Harrison, a muggleborn Hufflepuff who’s extremely passionate about magic aside from his rival, Nerris a halfblood Ravenclaw, there’s Dolph in Slytherin, Erid in Gryffindor, Nurf in Gryffindor, Space kid-” 

“Space kid?”

“Yeah, he’s really into astronomy for some reason, he’s in Hufflepuff, and Preston in Ravenclaw. Also, I’ve been meaning to ask you two, are you guys siblings or something?”

“My dad is seeing her mom-” Nikki punches Neil harsh enough to leave a bruise, causing a small laugh to come from Max.

“Stop lying, Neil!” She turned Max excitedly, “They’re gonna get married over the summer! His mom is a witch while I’m full muggleborn!”

“Nice, not many muggleborns here. Purebloods think they’re so important but they’re just arsehats. From what I can tell, you’re a pretty cool kid, for a muggleborn.” Neil, scoffed next to Nikki.

“Fucking muggleborn- OW! NIKKI WHAT THE FUCK!” Nikki shoved her knuckles into Neil’s neck while Max watched the door, waiting for Gwen.

The three of them sat in a comfortable silence before Nikki suddenly jumped.

“Hey Max, what house are you-” Before Nikki could finish, Gwen stormed in with a damaged hat.

“Alright new kids, get your arses over here so we can finish this, Max, go to your fucking House table.” Waving goodbye, Max walked over to a table with a green banner hanging over it, a silver snake in the shape of an  _ S  _ on the center of the flag. Nikki nudged Neil in his stomach.

“Is Max in Slytherin?” 

“It… looks like it.” 

“Ok! Student, we have an announcement! We have, not one, not three, but two new students joining us this school year! Now, without further ado, I’d like you all to give a warm welcome to Neil Faunus and Nikki Jones!” David began to speak putting his hands on each student’s shoulder as he announced them. Several cheers erupted from Hufflepuff, polite claps from Ravenclaw, shouts from Gryffindor, and almost no noise from Slytherin, only a single clap from Max. “Mind bringing up the hat, Gwen?” Gwen walked up, placing the hat above Neil’s head.

“Faunus, Neil.” She announced in a monotone voice as she gently placed the hat on the boy’s bushy hair. After about a minute, the Hat’s mouth opened.

“RAVENCLAW!” Cheers came from Ravenclaw as Neil walked down to his new house.

“Jones, Nikki.” Almost instantly, the Hat announced, “GRYFFINDOR!” Sprinting, Nikki ran to her new house before cheering could begin.

“Alright, that’s it, go to class.” The entire hall cleared out, besides Nikki, Niel, and Max. 

“Max, we told you to go to-” 

“Actually, David, I was wondering if I could give the new kids a tour.” David gives him a look of surprise, blinking at the student in front of him.

“You actually, want to give a tour?”

“Yeah, why not?” David glanced at Gwen for guidance, only to receive a shrug from his co-worker.

“Well, alright, I guess. What could go wrong? 10 points to Slytherin! Nikki, Neil! C’mere, Max here is gonna give you a tour of this amazing school!” The two new students walked up behind Max, looking up at the teacher. “Max, I just want you to show them their classes and hours entrances, understand? No. Where. Else… Please.” 

“Alright, arsehole. Let’s go guys.” Max grabbed his friend’s shirts by their collars and dragged them out the hall. David watched as Max gave him a mischievous grin before slamming the doors behind him.  _ This is ok! _

* * *

“And this is the Potions room, teacher is Professor Lynch.” Max gestured to the classroom door in front of him. Max was actually a decent fucking person, he wasn’t going to get the kids lost on their first year, this school is a fucking nightmare. He was planning on getting them stuck on the missing step on the staircase but decided against it after nearly watching Nikki fall to her death when she decided to take a shortcut to the dungeons and leapt off the side of the railings. 

“Can we go in there?” Neil asked.

“No, Professor Lynch probably isn’t in there and we’d get in trouble.” Truth is, he didn’t like Daniel and did not trust anything the man said. But he wasn’t gonna say that out loud. Max turned on his heel to bump into pure white cloaks. Looking up, he was met with familiar, cold blue eyes and a toothy grin more fake than David’s. Nikki and Neil turned around and Nikki almost jumped when she realised that the person in front of them was, in fact, not David.

“Howdy, kiddos. You must be Nikki and Neil, I heard you’d be coming today.” the fake David slowly tilted his neck as he spoke, quiet cracks coming from his neck. 

“Yeah, and we’re on a tour, Daniel, so if you don’t mind getting out of our fucking way-”

“Language, Maxwell, no need to be using such strong words.  _ Nolite Maxwell amici tui me fac gradum ascendere. _ All I wanted to do was meet our new students. So, what houses are you two in?” 

“I’m Ravenclaw, she’s Gryffindor.” A loud snap can be heard when Daniel quickly tilted his head in the opposite direction he was originally going.

“Oh, I see, I had hoped to have another Slytherin. I guess not then. Go one, Maxwell, before you get lost.” Max quickly shoved Neil down the dungeon, holding Nikki’s arm tightly, making sure she was next to him. Once up the staircase Neil began to start ranting.

“Holy shit, dude! He spoke some weird arse language, was it Latin? He smiles more than Professor Elm! HE NEVER BLINKS! DID YOU NOTICE THAT? AND WHY WHITE ROBES!?”

“I felt like the room got suddenly colder.”

“Yeah, and he’s the potions teacher, who knows how much poison he has access to.” Neil shivered and Nikki slumped at the thought of Daniel with poison.

“Hey, new kid!” The three kids turned to see Nerris walking up to Neil.

“Gwen said I needed to show you how to get into the common room. Every house has a different way apparently, C’mon.” 

“Alright, see ya guys tomorrow.” Neil waved as he followed Nerris up the tower.

“Shit, guess I’ll wait with you until a Gryffindor get to your common room. You need a password.” Nikki followed Max back to Gryffindor’s common room in front of the fat lady’s portrait, who was currently sleeping. Max looked down at his cloak, sewing it together again, mainly to piss off David.

“Hey, Max?” 

“Yeah, Ni?”

“Thanks for showing Neil, and I around. Sorry about what he said about Slytherins, too. He’s smart but he doesn’t know everything. Plus, you seem really cool.” Max quickly looked up and down in time to catch Nikki ending her last sentence with a soft smile. Suddenly, Max felt speechless, feeling a slight blush on his cheeks, and an odd feeling in his chest. Realizing he was losing his cool, he quickly regained his confidence by scoffing at her comment.

“Yeah, right. I couldn’t give two shits about what he said. No problem, by the way.” Max glanced back up to see Nikki looking at him, curiously. They continued to look at each other until Erid came back from class and opened the door for Nikki. Before leaving, Max caught one more glance at Nikki before she disappeared behind the portrait. 

* * *

_ In the Slytherin Common Room… _

He was thinking about Nikki, a Gryffindor of all people. He didn’t care, but his parents did, they all did. Nikki could have been a Hufflepuff and he wouldn’t care. But why? Was there a reason, at all? Yeah, he liked her, but as a friend… right? He barely knew them, he can’t just start caring about these strangers. Not with his family… Fuck, she’s a muggleborn, too? That’s even worse. Well, at least no one in Slytherin knew… Daniel. Fucking Daniel knew they were friends. If he told his parents, he’d be fucked. But, he kinda didn’t care. All he wanted to do was protect his two new friends. He wouldn’t admit it, obviously, they’d be better off without him anyway… wait… that means… shit, he had a crush on Nikki

__  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this instead of sleeping, yay  
> btw Daniel speaks Latin in this a lil bit so you can translate that if you want, what he says isn't important tho  
> Probably has a bunch of mistakes, tell me if there are so I can edit. ok bye


	3. Bloodlines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wizard Racism, in MY fanfic? More likely than you think.

Max woke up to the sound his bedside lantern fire cackling quietly. Sitting up, he noticed it was still night out and he must've forgotten to put out his light. He was pretty sure he did though… whatever, that didn't matter. He wanted to go back to sleep but he knew damn well that that wasn't going to happen, so he went to the common room to sit by the fire, maybe study, or anything until he felt tired enough to go back to bed. 

When he walked in, he noticed he wasn't alone. 

“Hey, Ryan.” The blond turned from the fire to look at Max. He was three years ahead of Max and he was not at all related to him, but he was practically Max's older brother. 

“Sup, Max. Isn't it a bit early for another prank?” the younger student smirked as he walked to the sofa. 

“Not pulling a prank this time, just had a hard time sleeping.”

“Get professor Lynch to make a sleep potion or something.” Ryan stated, as though it were an obvious choice. 

“I'm not putting anything that lunatic gives me into my body.” 

“Fair enough.” The two boys sat in silence next to each other, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Max glanced at Ryan as hr stared at the fire, that was green for some unknown reason, that made his icy blue a new shade of teal. 

“Max?”

“Yeah?”

“You know your mom isn't going to like it.” Ryan's fixated eyes shifting from the flames to Max. 

Max swallowed nervously. “I don't know what the hell you're talking about.” He kept his voice calm, despite feeling himself getting nervous. 

“You know damn well, you arsehole. Your new friends, they're not Slytherins or purebloods.” Max's face twisted to a one of anger. 

“Do you have a problem with that?” He growled in a low voice.

“No, but your mom and dad sure as hell do. If the find out you're friends with a Mudblood, they're definitely gonna murder you, me, and Nikki.”

At the mention of Nikki's name and blood status, Max bared his teeth at Ryan, his bright cyan eyes burning with hatred. “I don't give a shit about what they care about. If they  _ ever  _ lay a finger of either of them, I'll make sure they suffer pain worse than pain they'll every experience in Azkaban.” Ryan's face showed no emotion through the whole exchange, only his eyes showing his surprise at Max’s words. 

“Daniel will make your life a living hell.”

“You'd be surprised what I've gone through, Daniel can eat a dick.” After several moments, a smile showed on Ryan's face. 

“Good, cause if you abandoned your friends because of your parents, I would've lost all respect for you. You've got balls, kid.” Ryan rustled Max’s hair, getting several smacks on his hands from the boy. “Don’t let your parents control you, bud. Do they know who you are? Your friends, I mean.” Max’s face softened slightly as he shook his head. “If you plan on keeping it a secret, I won’t stop you, but I still want you to watch your back though, you’ve got a deathwish if you hang out with them, especially since all Slytherins know your bloodline.”

“Anyone who willingly chooses to be Slytherin’s seeker has a deathwish.” Max's scowl going back so a smirk. “Too bad our Chaser and Team Captain is a fucking dumbarse.”

“Hey! I'm an excellent Chaser AND Captain! They call me The Mad King for a reason.” Ryan ended with a wink. Rolling his eyes at the comment, Max threw the closest pillow next to him at Ryan. Before Ryan could return fire, the door to the common room swung open. Pure white dress robes swept into the room in front of the two boys. 

“It's past the time for you boys to be in bed.” Daniel's quiet voice echoed through the dungeon. Daniel's cold eyes glanced at both boys. “Mr. Haywood, you are aware that if you proceed to go against school rules, your title of team captain will be taken from you. Same as you, Mr. Mars, however, your place on the team in general could be taken, there are several others in this house that would not mind replacing you.” Daniel smiled slightly at his own words. Both students glared at the tall figure in front of them. 

“Well? You can go now.” The boys stood and ran up to their rooms, not attempting to say goodnight to each other. 

 

This time, Max woke up to Dolph’s voice blasting in the room. His eyes swung open as Dolph’s voice got surprisingly much louder. Dolph’s wand easy pressed against his neck, glowing. 

“ **_I hav been given ze task ov vaking you from your zlumber by Provezzor Elm_ ** .” his voice blaring in Max's ears. Whatever spell Dolph used, it made his voice unbearably loud.

“Shut up Dolph, I'm up!” Max tried but failed to shout over Dolph. Grabbing his wand, he quickly chanted “ _ Sonorus _ !”l, causing the tip of his wand to glow, and pressed it to his neck. 

“ **_Dolph, shut your arse up, I'm awake!_ ** ” Dolph removed his wand from his neck and turned to face Max. 

“Provezzor Elm haz told me to tell you vat are to valk ze new kidz to zier clazzez.” He handed Max a rolled up scroll. “Ziz iz a note to your Provezzorz vrom Elm, exzplaining your tardinezz.” 

After Dolph left, Max searched his bedside table for his watch. He’d look out the window to check the time, but the Slytherin common room was located in the dungeons, so natural sunlight wasn’t something Max got to look forward to in the morning, not that he cared at all. Finding his mechanical watch, Max squinted to see the time in the dark of his room.  _ 7:12  _ Classes start at 8:15 so he had forty-five minutes to eat breakfast and fifteen to take the new kids to their classes. Max sprung from his bed, changed from his oversized pj’s into his usual long sleeve skull shirt and torn black jeans (because the rips annoyed the hell out of David and he thought the skull on his shirt was ‘too graphic’ but he couldn’t do anything about it since it didn’t go against any specific dress code), threw on his school cloak and house tie, grabbed his satchel, and ran to the mess hall. 

A handful of students from his house were already at their table, seemingly agitated. When he sat down, several sent death stares.  _ What the hell is their problem?  _ Max poured himself a glass of milk when he noticed Ryan walk into the hall with several other students from different houses, who all waved at Max when they noticed him.

“ _ Accio! _ ” Max’s milk zoomed out of his hand into the hand of another Slytherin. “Thanks for the milk, Mars. Think of it as payback for waking us all up this morning” Other Slytherins surrounding them began to chuckle. Unimpressed, Max raised an eyebrow as he pointed his wand at the cup as the other student slowly brought the glass to his lips.

“ _ Avifor. _ ” The glass in the boy’s hand turned into a woodpecker, which began to peck the boy’s face savagely in an attempt to get out of his grasp. Crying out in pain, the boy let go of the bird and ran off to the Madam Pomfrey when the bird continued to peck and chace him. The surrounding students watched in horror as the scene unfolded and looked, with wide eyes, at Max, who was slurping up a glass of orange juice as though the whole scene didn’t happen. Max locked eyes with one of the students, setting his cup on the table without breaking eye-contact.

“The fuck you looking at?” Everyone proceeded to walk away awkwardly, the remaining Slytherins glancing back at Max every now and then.

Max wasn’t exactly loved in the Slytherin house, but he wasn’t hated either. He proved to be a giant arsehole who’s manipulating and scheeming skills were too much for a second year, due to having too many plans for his limited education in magic. This wouldn’t normally affect the house, but when the pranks had repercussions on the house itself, students weren’t too happy, but were too fearful to confront him about it. Ryan was the only one who wasn’t annoyed and even found Max’s plots to be amusing and decided to make him his little partner in crime and, when he first found out Max wanted to join the Quidditch team, immediately made him Co-Captain and seeker for Slytherin house.

Max sat silently, drinking his juice, when a pair of fists slammed down on the table next to him.

“Hiya, Max!” Nikki quickly plopped down next to Max, shoving sausages and baked potatoes into her mouth. Max immediately felt his stomach turn into a knot.

“Uh, hey… Nikki. What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at your house’s table?”

“Yeah, but I saw you and decided I should talk to you instead, since I barely know anyone at my house still, but you seemed pretty cool yesterday.” Nikki stated while stealing bacon off of a kid’s plate.

“Well, next time, sit with your own house, Slytherins aren’t very fond of… muggleborns.” Nikki’s grin slowly turned to a frown.

“Is me being a muggleborn a problem or something?” Max immediately regretted his sentence.

“What? No, It’s just…” Max glanced up to see Ryan watching him from the Gryffindor table. “It’s not a problem for me, not at all. It’s just that people in my house are arseholes and I don’t want them to bother you about it.” Nikki sat quietly, processing Max’s words before grinning back at him again.

“It’s ok, I don’t mind, I’ve been treated worse.” She shrugged, shoving a slice of toast in her mouth. 

“Well… if someone bullies you for that, let me know so I can kick their arses.” Max felt himself blush slightly at his word.  _ Well that was corny as shit. _

“Don’t worry, I will, I saw what you did to that other Slytherin. You  _ have  _ to teach me that spell one day.”

“I dunno, Nik, that must’ve been a fifth year transfiguration spell, we’re still on year two.” Neil commented while sitting next to Nikki.

“Morning, Neil.”

“Sup, Nerd. Oh, by the way, I’m supposed to walk you guys to your classes today, so what do you guys have first?” 

“I’ve got Herbology first.” 

“Aw, lucky, they probably have poisonous Plants. I was hoping for Care for Magical Creatures to go first to see a Dragon!” 

“The probability of there being a dragon shown to students is so low, it’s lower than the percentage chance of me getting a girlfriend, Nik.” 

“You’d be surprised, Neil. Hagrid, the Care for Magical Creatures teacher, fucking  _ loves _ dragons. Heard he snuck one into the school once.” Max slurped his juice loudly, watching Neil’s expression of pure horror and Nikki’s face of excitement with delight.

“That’s awesome! I wish I could’ve been there! Oh, and I’ve got Broom Riding class first.”

“Oh, we’ve got the same class. Anyway, let’s get Point Dexter to his class so we can make it to the field on time.” 

  
  


“-this obstacle course will not be easy, so I expect your complete focus in this activity!” Madam Hooch shouted at the flying students. “Whoever makes it through the course first will be excused from writing the ten inch essay on broom care...” Several students began to state that  _ they  _ going to win,”... _ however,  _ you HAVE to work with a student from the other house. So Slytherin with Gryffindor. If you don’t choose, I’ll choose for you.”

Max watched as all the students mumbled, students from each house glaring at the others.  _ Wow, talk about equality. _ Honestly, Max didn’t need a partner, being a seeker meant he got broom practice more often than other students. The course didn’t need partners, but in order to earn full points you had to cross the finish line with another student, so Max was obliged to get a partner. He almost forgot he had friends in this class now until a streak of green zoomed past him and turned around next to him.

“Let’s go, Max! We can do this together!” Nikki was doing twirls in the air as she spoke.

After Madam Hooch finished shouting at the students for not choosing partners, using Max and Nikki as examples of good sportsmanship, all the students lined up at the starting line next to their partner.

“Get ready to fly in three, two, one…” At the blow of her whistle, students turned to blurs in the sky as they flew past the first obstacle. Max noticed a few Slytherins ahead of him being pulled back by Madam Hooch for not staying with their partners. Most partners flew side-by-side while Max and Nikki decided she would be flying above him to leave the air open for any possible dodging. 

“You good up there, Nikki?” Max was answered by excited laughter from above.

“I AM VERY GOOD! I FORGOT HOW FUN FLYING IS!” Nikki responded in between laughter. 

Up ahead, several diagonal poles were set of for dodging, one by one, each set right after the other.

“Ok, Nikki. We can go slow for this part, we’re already pretty far ahead-”

“Screw that!” Nikki zoomed through the tunnel, leaving Max to be the one that follows her. 

_ What is she doing!? Is she fucking stupid? This is dangerous as hell and she expects to go through that easily- _

“Max!” He snapped out of his thoughts just in time to avoid the last pole of the obstacle. “Are you ok? You didn’t hurt yourself right?” Nikki flew up to Max, searching for any possible injuries.

“I’m fine, but what the hell were you thinking? You could’ve broke something!” 

“I wasn’t worried, I was a beater, so I kinda had to be good at dodging things.”

“That would’ve been nice to know before I had a fucking panic attack!” 

“Hehehe, sorry. Anywayyyy, let’s go!” 

After zooming past several bludgers that aimed straight at the pair, numerous sharp turns, and strong wind tunnels, the two saw the finish line. 

“Max! I see the finish!” 

“Holy shit, we actually did it.” 

“ _ Carpe Retractum! _ ” Both turned to see a bright orange rope made of some kind of light or magical energy wrap around the end of Nikki’s broom. The two of them only had a moment to process the rope before it tugged Nikki backwards, sending her flying off her broom as a Slytherin flew past with his Gryffindor partner unconscious on his broom. 

“MAX!” 

“NIKKI!” Max dove, reaching out to grasp Nikki’s flailing arms. Nikki was too far, even at top speed, Max wouldn’t be able to catch her. His heart began to pound. He couldn’t have her die, she hadn’t done anything wrong! 

“ _ Magicus Extremos! Carpe Retractum!”  _ Magical cyan ropes wrapped around Nikki, faster than the orange ones, and quickly retracted when Max tugged on his wand, pulling Nikki with them. 

Nikki flew into Max’s arms and he quickly turned the broom back up and landed safely on the grass. Even when they were on the ground, Nikki refused to let go of Max, shivering and digging her face into his robes.

“We’re ok, Nik. See? The ground. Dirts, trees, grass… bugs?” Max wasn’t very good with emotions, and the fact that Nikki was holding him so closely and tightly was really helping. ~~No, he wasn’t blushing, he doesn’t blush~~. “Do.. you wanna let go?” Nikki quickly shook her in response. Accepting his fate, Max pointed his wand in the air and shot red flares into the sky.

Several moments later, Madam Hooch came running.

“What happened? Did she fall? Did she get hurt? Is she ok?” 

“Some fucking Slytherin purposely knocked her off her broom about 35 feet in the air and left her to die!” 

“Language, please, and could you tell me the name of the student?”

“Adam Smith.”

“I will deal with him, Ms. Jones, you can head to the Hospital Wing.” When Nikki made no attempt to move, Madam Hood bent forward to pet her head. “Ms. Jones?”

“She… kinda doesn’t want to let go of me. I can take her there.”

“Oh, thank you very much. Please hurry, she needs rest.” Max nodded and glanced at the ground below his hovering broom. He leaned his head down a little and whispered to Nikki.

“We’re going to have to get off the broom, ok? I’ll get off first, then help you down, alright?” She gave him a small nod and loosened her grip on him to help him get off easier. As soon as he hopped off and turned back to Nikki, her grip instantly tightened again. “Ok, now it’s your turn, ready?”

“Mmhmm…” Nikki hopped off and fell almost instantly if it weren’t for her hold on Max. He noticed she was shaking so badly she could hardly stand. A twist of anger and guilt flooded through him, but he continued to keep his composure. 

“Alright, let’s go.”

Gradually, on their way to the wing, Nikki began to walk better on her own and clung to Max less and less, only holding onto his arm for the few times she stumbled. They didn’t speak at all except for the times Max asked if she was ok. 

Right before the Hospital Wing doors, Nikki tugged on Max’s sleeve.

“Yeah, Nik?” Max turned back to look at Nikki to see her looking up at him intently.

“Th-thank you s-so much…” She shuffled closer to him slowly.

“Uh, yeah, you’re welcome. I wasn’t just going to let you fucking die.”

“I d-didn’t expect you to care though, since I’m a m-mudblood…” Max’s eyes went wide at Nikki’s choice of words.

“What the hell are you talking about? I don’t give a shit if you’re a ‘mudblood’! Also, don’t call yourself that, anyone who uses that term to genuinely describe someone is a fucking prick. Your blood status doesn’t describe who the hell you are. I hate  _ my  _ fucking family but I’m still related to them, doesn’t mean I follow their beliefs though.” 

“S-so you don’t care?”

“The hell did I just say? If I only cared about blood status, I’d be a shitty fucking person. Well, I am, but I’d be even worse.” Max suddenly realized how close Nikki was. His face turned a deep red as she smiled for the first time in an hour.  _ God, she’s close. She’s so fucking prett- CLOSE, CLOSE! I MEAN CLOSE _

Max hadn’t realized how much taller her was compared to her too. He had about three or four inches on her.

“Thanks, Max. You’re the first person who’s ever said that to me..” Nikki’s hand brushed his, and when he didn’t pull away, she hesitantly held it. Max had no idea what she was doing, but whatever it was, it made their faces grow warmer by the second. He didn’t even know if he wanted her to let go either, he usually hated being touched, but she felt… different. Suddenly, he realized she was staring at him still.

“Max?” 

“Uh, yeah?”

“I… IthinkIlikeyou.” Before Max could process her sentence, Nikki’s free hand reached up, grabbed his green and silver tie, and tugged his face down towards her own.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 00f I added in the AH crew but they're only background characters. I needed Max to have friends before Nikki and Neil so I though "Why tf not?"  
> Inform me of mistakes, please and thanks


	4. Chapter 4

“Alright, students! Now that you have your ear muffs, after I finish directions, you will put your muffs over your ears. Does anyone know why we need these still?” David held up his pair of mint green, puffy ear muffs as three hands shot in the air. “Hmmm… Neil!” The Professor pointed at one of the hands.  
“A mature Mandragora’s wail is extraordinarily lethal to naked ears… they can cry us to death.” Neil dumbed down his answer when both the students and teacher looked at him dumbstruck. He faintly heard a scoff coming from one of the other students that raised their hands.  
“Great job, Neil! 10 points to Ravenclaw! Thank you for trying Mr. Philips and Ms. Moonhart! Now then, since they are adults, the Mandrakes are deadly so I advise you make sure your earmuffs are put on securly. Once that’s done you will carefully remove them…”   
“By-”  
“By pulling on their ‘hair’, or their stems, with both hands and carefully transferring them into the larger pot next to your desk, sir!” A hufflepuff cut off Neil, who he recognized as Harrison.   
“Thank you very much, Mr. Philips! 10 points to Hufflepuff! Next time, please don’t cry out, ok?”  
“Yeah Harrison.” A girl Neil knew as Nerris whispered to Harrison.   
“Oh please, you’re just jealous that I know more about magic then you.”  
“Oh sure you are, muggleborn.”  
“I… don’t know what that means.”  
“You suck, Harrison.” Neil began to become annoyed with their bickering and tried to ignore them. After class, Neil saw Harrison continue to argue with Nerris ahead of him.   
“When I grow up, I’m going to be a magical Zoologist, I bet you don’t even know what that is!”   
“Doesn’t matter, when I’m done, I’m going to be the most famous magician of all time!”   
“Really? A magician? You’ll just be risking the exploitation of our kind.” Neil said to himself, maybe a bit too loudly. Nerris and Harrison both turned to face him, Harrison looking a bit smug.  
“Oh really?” he asked.  
“Well, yeah. Simple ‘magic’ tricks can easily be explained, real magic can’t. It’ll only make no-majes or muggles suspicious of you.”   
“He does have a point, Harrison-”   
“Shut up, Nerris.” Harrison put his hand in front of Nerris’ face. “It won’t matter since muggles don’t believe in magic.” he wiggled his fingers. “You’re probably just jealous that I took your points during Herbology.”  
“Oh please, Herbology is only a fraction of all the magic you can learn. You probably can’t even cast any magic aside from that.”  
“So you wanna see magic, Neil?” Harrison came close, his angry face only a few inches away from his. “Fine, I’ll show you some magic.” Harrison reached into his cloak, pulling out his wand. “How about a duel?” Neil had never been asked to duel before, yet he was very interested in having one.  
“Fine.” Neil pulled his out. Almost immediately, the boys were casting charms and hexes at each other. Neil had been able to parry all of Harrison’s, acting immediately after Harrison spoke his enchantments. QM passed by, mumbling something about jews under his breath and continued to do nothing about the boys fighting.   
“Stupify!”  
“Immobulus!” After several charms, Neil’s wand flew out of his hand, Harrison catching it with ease.   
“I win.” He said with a smirk. Neil looked down at his wand hand, as though he expected it to still be there.   
“H-how did you-” Harrison chuckled as he handed Neil his wand back.  
“I told you silly, magic! Boop!” Harrison booped Neils nose and sauntered away.  
“...fuck you Harrison…”

It was short but I wanted to get something out this month and the next chapter was getting too long, sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> btw I have their wand wood, core, and length, It's not important to the story but felt like scrolling on Pottermore for hours to find their perfect wand  
> Max: Thornwood, Dragon heartstring, 12 and a half inches long  
> Nikki: Dogwood, Unicorn hair, 10 2/5 inches long  
> Neil: Red Oak, Phoenix Feather, 13 inches  
> David: Pine, Phoenix Feather, 12 inches  
> Gwen: Redwood, Unicorn Hair, 12 1/3 inches  
> Daniel: Yew, Dragon Heartstring, 13 1/4 inches  
> Jen: Beech, Unicorn Hair, 11 1/5  
> Campbell: Ash, Dragon Heartstring, 14 1/2 inches


End file.
